


Hallucination

by Evillen



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Ghost Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	Hallucination

С тех пор, как он убил своего брата, прошло 2 месяца, 13 дней и 45 минут. С тех пор, как он увидел своего брата, сидящего рядом с ним на скамье в церкви, прошло 374 минуты. Декстер всегда любил точность. Во всем.  
Появление Брайана не пугает его, скорее… радует. И злит одновременно. Эмоции мешают думать и просчитывать детали, а ведь это – самое важное в его положении. Он не привык к ним, он никогда их раньше не испытывал. Эмоции – это слишком по-человечески, а он никогда не был человеком.  
Декстер не верит в призраков. Единственное объяснение тому, что он видит Брайана: галлюцинации, вызванные стрессом; он знает, что Брайан существует лишь в его голове. И, несмотря на это, он почему-то не может контролировать его появление, он чувствует, что брат появится только тогда, когда сам этого пожелает. Это сбивает с толку. И одновременно наполняет все тело сладким предвкушением.  
Еще до того, как он узнал, что «Ледяной убийца» - его брат, эти загадки и игры его заводили. Они позволяли чувствовать хоть что-то вместо обычной пустоты. За это можно многим пожертвовать.  
Но теперь все изменилось. Или должно было измениться. Брайан мертв – Декстер видел его смерть от первой до последней секунды. Видел, как жизнь выплескивается из перерезанной артерии в жестяное ведро на полу. Брайан мертв. И тем не менее, когда Декстер видит его снова, тот выглядит живее всех живых.  
\- Тебя здесь нет. – Шепчет Декстер, откидывая в сторону одеяло. Он встает с постели и проверяет, заперта ли дверь в спальню. Он не хочет разбудить Дебру, разговаривая сам с собой.  
Призрак… галлюцинация Брайана сидит на краешке кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и насмешливо смотрит на него. В отблеске уличных фонарей он кажется совершенно нереальным.  
\- Тогда с кем ты разговариваешь? – Губы его брата искривляются в усмешке. Декстер подходит к окну, стараясь не смотреть на плод собственного воспаленного воображения.  
\- Сам с собой. Очевидно это мое чувство вины впервые проявляет себя.  
Из окна дует прохладный морской бриз, и кожа на руках покрывается неприятными пупырышками. Пожалуй, ночь выдалась холодной. Декстер поворачивается, но Брайана уже нет. Он моргает, и чувствует прикосновение к плечу. Пальцы галлюцинации очень холодные, гораздо холоднее ночного воздуха. Декстер шипит сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты моя галлюцинация. – Говорит он, не открывая глаз. Хватка на плече становится крепче, ледяные пальцы вдавливаются в кожу, ногти оставляют красноватые лунки… стоп. Галлюцинация не может оставлять следы на коже. Декстер открывает глаза. Брайан снова сидит на кровати, как ни в чем не бывало. На его лице предвкушение.  
Декстер не смотрит на плечо. Он не хочет знать. Он подходит к Брайану и опускается перед ним на корточки, нерешительно дотрагиваясь до мягкой ткани рубашки. Она чуть шероховатая и ощущается очень реально. Он проводит рукой по шее брата, там, где должен быть аккуратный тонкий разрез. На ощупь кожа Брайана напоминает лед, она гладкая и невероятно холодная. И такая бледная.  
\- А что ты хотел, брат? Ты меня обескровил, помнишь? – Шепчет Брайан, чуть запрокидывая голову.  
Декстер сдавливает его шею, и, повинуясь внутреннему импульсу, припадает губами к синей жилке под почти прозрачной кожей. К жилке, которая не бьется.  
Он проводит языком по коже, ощущая горьковатый привкус. Галлюцинация не должна быть такой притягательной. И не должна дергать его за волосы.  
Он смотрит в лицо брата с расстояния в несколько миллиметров, а потом Брайан наклоняется и целует его, игриво проводя языком по нижней губе, прикусывая ее. И наконец сминая его губы, проникая в его рот собственнически, властно, закрепляя свои права. Руки Декстера оказываются на коленях брата, скользят вверх по грубому материалу, добираются до паха. Декстер не чувствовал такого желания ни к одной женщине. Он никогда не считал секс чем-то большим, чем стандартная обязанность перед девушкой. Сейчас же, когда он обхватывает рукой стоящий член брата, ему кажется, что он готов кончить от одних только звуков, которые слетают с губ Брайана при этом прикосновении. Это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал раньше. Брайан тянет его на себя, и он оказывается сверху, прижимая брата к постели. Его рука двигается по напряженному члену, размазывая выступившую смазку. Брайан забирается в его плавки, и от контраста ледяных пальцев на горящей коже кружится голова. Он снова целует брата в шею, скользит языком там, где скользило лезвие ножа, забирая жизнь. Он хочет извинится, хочет все исправить, но он может только целовать холодную неживую шею, и стонать от ошеломляющих ощущений.  
Все, чего он когда-либо хотел – почувствовать себя живым, и в тот момент, когда он кончает в руку Брайана, он это чувствует. Эмоции накрывают его, сердце быстро бьется о грудную клетку, перекачивая кровь, наполненную адреналином, и это самый яркий момент за всю его пустую темную жизнь.  
\- Это только начало, братик. – Легкий шепот почти ощутимо касается его ушей.  
Кровать пуста, в окно светит солнце. Покрывало валяется на полу, кожа липкая от пота, на простыни красуется пятно. Декстер трет виски. Это был сон. Странный, больной, сумасшедший сон. Брайан – галлюцинация, поддерживаемая чувством вины… и привязанности.  
Декстер подходит к зеркалу, собираясь накинуть рубашку, но замирает, замечая что-то на своем плече. Синеватые отметины и красные лунки от ногтей.  
Возможно, это действительно начало. Вот только чего?


End file.
